Yaoi Club
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: The Host Club has a new enemy! The new Yaoi Club wants a new member, but it's not Haruhi. Can the Host club save the king from yaoi? KyouTama, slight TamaKyou, and one-sided OCTama.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: 'Kay, this is sort of an interactive story, but I need your guys' help. It can either be a Tama/Haru or a Kyou/Tama. No Tama/Kyou. Anywho, I'll also take ideas for the story to use. And, unfortunately, I don't own OHSHC. Enjoy!**

Tamaki leafed through the school newspaper, skipping all of the boring news about who got the highest scores on what test, what they were having for lunch, and so on. He usually just skipped to the section about clubs, and it never surprised him when the Host Club was always brimming with new updates and even enjoyed the new popularity poll that some of the girls had put together. On this particular day, however, Tamaki was thoroughly shocked when he noticed the opening of a new club.

"Yaoi Club...?" he muttered, the rest of the members turning their heads toward him. "Mother, what is a yaoi club?"

It was like a child asking their parent where babies come from. Kyouya cleared his throat quietly, but still couldn't find the right words to form. He always had a good answer for everything, but this one was quite the toughie...

"Well, you know how the twins have an act...and it's like theirs only a bit more..." what was a word that Tamaki could comprehend but not make a big fuss over? "While Hikaru and Kaoru are playful and innocent, their club is more...aggressive...and it's something that we shouldn't deal with. Nothing of importance."

Tamaki nodded his head, hopefully letting this information sink in, and then he would subsequently drop the subject. "Aggressive, huh?" Kyouya nodded, sighing when the blond stopped to process all of this. "Does this mean that we have to work on the twins' act and make it more 'aggressive'?" Hikaru paled at this, but Kaoru blushed slightly. Tamaki went over different scenarios in his head.

"No, you see, we would have to...never mind..." Kyouya gave up. If Tamaki was this much an idiot as to not know what these terms meant, he was hopeless.

Tamaki was about to bring up something else about the new club, but the door opened gently. "Sorry, the Host Club's closed right now. We'll be ready in half an hour," Tamaki said, not looking up.

"I wasn't checking to see if you were opened, I was looking for someone," the person explained. It definitely wasn't a girl, but the voice wasn't too deep. In fact, the boy looked to be Host Club material. If only Tamaki could find a breakable vase...

"Oh, well, this is just the Ouran High School Host Club. If you need any help, my name's Tamaki Suoh. Say, I haven't seen you around here..."

The boy cleared his throat, his blue eyes shining. "The name's Daisuke. I'm from the new Yaoi Club that's just opened. I was sent to look for new members, and I think that I found my guy..."

"Sorry, but Haruhi is off limits. We've had to fight to long to keep her, she's staying with us. Have a nice day," Tamaki explained, going into protective father mode. This caused Daisuke to laugh lightly. Tamaki looked confused. Who wouldn't want Haruhi in their club? She's cute and she looks like a boy AND a girl!

"Actually, I was referring to you, Tamaki..."

Haruhi had never seen Tamaki so surprised. His face had a look of flattery, shock, and even disgust. Kyouya's face had the same emotions, save for flattery.

"M-me?" Tamaki stuttered, backing up lightly. He planned to stay straight, thank you very much.

"Him?" Kyouya asked in shock. "I'm sorry, but he's our king. We cannot let you have him for your club." He stayed firm in his decision, and he was even willing to turn down money if offered. Tamaki wasn't gay, Kyouya had deducted upon their first week of meeting each other, and if Tamaki had such a spazz attack over the Zuka Club, it just wasn't going to happen.

Daisuke nodded. "Hm, king, you say? Our president is quite the sucker for royalty. I'm sure he'd be 'gentle' with you, Tamaki."

Haruhi now deducted that Tamaki wasn't just frightened, he was terrified.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I'm very happy staying with the ladies in our club. Hope you have a nice day..."

Tamaki opened the door for Daisuke to leave, but he didn't. "Listen, Tamaki, your body's too beautiful to just stay here and waste away with women. Let us show you how men have fun."

Now Tamaki looked like he was going to faint.

Kyouya suddenly had the urge to intervene. He couldn't explain it, but he felt strangely angry at this whole thing. He felt strangely indignant. Jealous, even?

"You can't have Tama-chan!" Hunny cried, pulling on Daisuke. "Right, Takeshi?" Mori said nothing, but slightly nodded. "'Sides, we've already got Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

Daisuke laughed at this. "I've seen your act. It compares nothing to our acts. We may not have brotherly love, but at least it's real love." Kaoru now seemed ready to say something, but did his best to keep calm.

Tamaki had no clue as to what to say. He already declined the invitation, so why won't he leave. It was slightly scaring Tamaki, though he was pretty easy to scare.

Haruhi walked up to Daisuke. "I haven't been here very long, but I know Tamaki-sempai well enough to know when he doesn't want to do something. And I can tell that he doesn't want to do this. So, can you please leave and stop making a commotion about this? We need to get ready for today's Host Club."

Kyouya looked to Tamaki, who was silently thanking Haruhi. Kyouya had also tried to defend Tamaki, but of course, the stupid king was too busy being head-over-heels for Haruhi that he doesn't notice his own best friend. Kyouya stopped himself from these thoughts. It wasn't like he strained himself to get Tamaki to notice him. Why would he care? Strangely enough, he did.

"Thank you for your very kind offer, Daisuke, but I have to tell you that I'm not interested in showing off my body to your president, and doing an act to your fans. I'm content with my club."

Daisuke smiled warmly. "It seems that you have more than just a pretty face, Tamaki. Let me know if you're ever interested in our club. I'm sure our president would be more than delighted to meet you."

"Yes, and I would like to meet him sometime, too, but in a nicer environment."

Daisuke nodded his head and walked out, leaving Tamaki to sigh in relief.

"Okay guys, let's promise to never join in a yaoi club. It's just to creepy now that I know what it is."

Daisuke entered into his club room. "President?" he called. "I got to meet Suoh-sempai. You know, the one in your class? He's really cute, but I don't think that he wants to leave his Host Club any time soon. In fact, they all seemed pretty close to him, and none of them wanted him to leave."

"Does he have any serious relationships?"

"I believe Haruhi Fujioka, the girl in my class. I don't see her as a problem, though."

"Good. Just make sure I get to meet him sometime. I'm quite...attracted to his...cute stupidity."

**A.N.: 'Kay, I finally started on this one idea that I've hard for forever! I'll just let you know that it's a humor/romance story, nothing creepy, but maybe a bit playful stalkeresque-ness. I have two choices for the couples: Tama/Haru or Kyou/Tama. Honestly, since it's by my yaoi account, I'd rather Kyou/Tama, but I'm letting my reviewers decide on this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Okay, since I FINALLY got my 5 reviews for my story, I will continue it. Just so you know, the total is . . . 1 vote for TamaKyou, 1 vote for OCxTama, and 3 votes for KyouTama! Now, I'm not exactly the best at math, but I think that we have a winner! Congratulations need to be given to Cannibal-Muffin23, Vampyric Death 1322, and TheNewgReEcE. Also, Raven Samantha Byron, for her wonderful idea about pairing Tama-chan up with a yaoi club member. Your wish will be one-sidedly granted. And to Lovers Revenge- this might also be expanded upon. You all with receive private messages for your reviews, and I will also ask for your advice if needed. Without further delay, KyouTama-ness . . .**

Kyouya never got worried, he merely contemplated in a very worried-like manner. Of course, he would never, _ever_ tell anyone if he was thinking about something that upset him, not even Tamaki, with his vast purple eyes, his wonderful blonde hair, his tall, thin body, the way he said Kyouya's name in such a -

Nope, never worried.

And because Kyouya never worried, he never needed to dwell upon something for too long. Which is why he _totally_ wasn't thinking about the new Yaoi Club and their invitation for Tamaki to join. That would just be wrong for him to worry about that. And he didn't worry, so it was okay.

Okay?

Though he really wasn't convincing anyone when he would look up every other second to make sure that Tamaki wasn't French kissing that Daisuke guy or the president of the club, or something. Ha, French. Because Tamaki was half-French, so he must know how to passionately make out with someone and if that's the case, then he must know-

And Kyouya never blushed. Never got flustered. Cool as a cucumber, Tamaki had told him. Well, Tamaki told him a lot of things, most of which never applied to anything in life later on, but the King of the club never ceased to amaze Kyouya with his wild imagination.

He also certainly didn't think about _people_. That's how Kyouya was- apathetic to some people, to others he just didn't care. Either way, he didn't mind what people thought of him, nor did he think about a certain person for too long. It might give some people the wrong impression.

Tamaki Suoh was no exception! It didn't matter how horribly handsome he was, Kyouya didn't care. And he definitely didn't care if he decided to join that club. And he would only be upset or affected in any way because the budgets would be affected. Tamaki was a lady-killer, after all. So Kyouya didn't care; he only cared to exploit Tamaki and his wonderful looks.

Who was he fooling?

No, an Ootori never admitted to anything. Especially when it involved love and defeat. So there was a higher chance that Mori-sempai would get up and start a conga line than Kyouya would admit that he cared what Tamaki chose, if he chose anything. There was a very high possibility that Tamaki would choose to ignore the offer altogether and never look back. But there was also a chance that the Yaoi Club would be the ones to make the first move. No pun intended.

The door opened, startling Kyouya from his thoughts. In walked a crowd of very, _very_ attractive men, five of them. A few had some girlish qualities, but the one that was walking the fastest, the leader, Kyouya presumed, was handsome in every way. He was tall like Tamaki, perhaps a bit taller. Thin, but not on Tamaki's level. His hair was black and shaggy, highly contrasting Tamaki's blonde curls, and his eyes were a nice chocolate brown, much like Haruhi's but not nearly as striking as Tamaki's.

Why did he compare everything to _him_? Kyouya inwardly sighed as he sat down his notepad that he was making strategic plannings on. And by strategic plannings, he was drawing a picture of himself wringing Daisuke's scrawny neck. He was quite the artist.

Tamaki smiled his gentle smile. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, gentlemen. Are you in need of something?" His tone was so playful, so energetic, but it was also alluring and seductive. The one in front smiled.

"Tamaki, Suoh, correct?"

A quick flash of confusion was written on the King's face before quickly disappearing to that same smile. Kyouya both loved and hated that smile.

"You are correct, gentlemen."

It was said that if you kept addressing people by their names or something respectable, it would make the person feel more relaxed and willing to comply to whatever you offered. Tamaki took that lesson to heart and always made sure to address someone whilst holding a conversation, whether light or serious.

"We'd like to introduce ourselves. We are the Yaoi Club," one of the men in the back spoke cooly. He wasn't too bad looking, either.

Only Kyouya was able to catch the gasp that came from Tamaki. But before anyone could catch on, Tamaki graced them with another smile. Yes, graced. You were lucky to have that kind of smile. So there.

"I'm Makoto," the one at the end of the line introduced himself. He was shorter than Tamaki, but quite devious looking. *Sincere, yeah right.

A quick and almost nervous smile prompted the one next to Makoto to speak. He seemed a little more hesitant than the others. "Yoshi." He, too, smiled. It wasn't a smirk, nor was it a smile. In fact, Kyouya didn't really know how to put it. *But it was shy.

Tamaki took a long huff of air. He was either bored, annoyed, or slightly frightened. Perhaps all three, knowing Tamaki. "Hiromasa, my little King." He was obviously the tallest of him, and even Kyouya was slightly intimidated by him. He also had the broadest shoulders of them. *Well, at least _something _about him was broad.

Another, one much shorter than the rest stepped up slightly. He was the prettiest of all of them with such delicate features. He was probably often mistaken for a girl. "Akemi." *He was beautiful, after all.

Tamaki's eyes darted to the middle. Any idiot could tell that he was worried. Truth be told, even Kyouya, who was never worried, was slightly worried. Slightly.

His lips curved into a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ta~Ma~Ki~." He enunciated every syllable in Tamaki's name to make it sound more seductive. Tamaki, however, did not seemed seduced, or even happy. He just looked downright scared. Oh, Kyouya was going to kill whoever this guy was for making his Tamaki afraid.

"I am the King of the Yaoi Club, Katsutoshi." *His name seemed to fit his purpose. "And on behalf of everyone back at the club, we would be honored for you to join." He inched in closer to Tamaki's face. "I promise to be gentle . . ."

Kyouya's pen snapped, whether out of frustration or cheap plastic, no one knew. How dare he- how dare _anyone_ even attempt to start something with Tamaki? He was so out of their league, and he would always be.

"I am aware that *Daisuke already approached you, am I correct? I am terribly sorry for whatever inconvenience he may have caused you. I promise that I am not as horribly impolite as he is."

No one dared to talk, hardly even moved in their seats. And Kyouya wasn't for sure (because he was busy watching Tamaki), but he might've noticed that some of the girls hardly breathed because they didn't want to miss a singly second of this. Tamaki, however, did fidget slightly in his seat, with good reason. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a slight squeak. Katsutoshi smiled at this display.

"I . . . am very thankful . . . that y-you considered me fo-for . . . your club, but . . . I', just no-not really suited for . . . it." He spoke his words with such uncertainty and fear that it was almost considered cute in Kyouya's eyes. But he would never ask Tamaki to do something so horrible as this! No matter what the budget might offer.

Katsutoshi closed his eyes, the smile not leaving. "I see. Well, would you at least consider my offer?"

Seeing as there was no other way around it, Tamaki conceded. "I'll consider it."

And with that, Katsutoshi and the rest of the group started walking away. But not before Hiromasa turned around. "See you soon, my little King."

**A.N.: Eh? So? How was it? Did it completely suck, or is someone going to read it? I really hope so, because I like the story. Anyway, I picked these names because I thought that it would fit their characters. **

**Makoto means "sincerity." Kyouya was appalled by the name because of Makoto's fake kindness.**

**Yoshi means "quiet and tranquil." I picked this one because I figured that he could be the more reserved character and possibly the nicest. I was seriously considering Hisoka, which means reserved, but I know a different anime with that name, so . . .**

**Hiromasa means "broad-minded and just." When Kyouya noticed that at least something about him was broad, he meant his shoulders. Also, I picked that name because there's nothing just about him. "My little King" was something that I thought sounded cocky.**

**Akemi means "beauty of dawn." I was referring to his girlish features that make him really beatiful. **

**And Katsotoshi means "to win cleverly." I was sorta foreshadowing something that's going to happen later on in chapters (not sex).**

**Oh, and in the first chapter, I mentioned another club member named Daisuke. That means "great help." I guess that it sorta goes on the fact that he's the messenger and everything for the club. **

**Wow, 6 OCs in one story. I am on a roll! Please review and thanks for reading! *Luv to all!***


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Well, I would like to give a very, VERY big thank you to Lovers Revenge, who helped me SO much with the idea for this new chapter! In fact, I would've never thought of this if it hadn't been for their input. Thanks bunches! This chapter's for you!**

Three days had passed, but Kyouya still hadn't let down his guard. And, as it seemed, neither had Tamaki. He was more jittery than usual, whether by anxiety or a new brand of commoner's coffee, Kyouya wasn't for sure of. However, there was no denying that Tamaki did his best to avoid staying in one place for two long.

How dare those- those little whores? How dare they make innocent Tamaki start fearing school, his favorite place in the world, save for the commoner supermarket (those automatic doors never ceased to amaze him). And what was worse was that the biggest whore of them all- that stupid Katsutoshi and that equally stupid Makoto just happened to be in his and Tamaki's class, therefore making completely avoiding them almost impossible, no matter how many tactics and strategies Tamaki tried.

Katsutoshi enjoyed when Tamaki tried running from him. It gave him a challenge, which Kyouya did not care for at all!

The Host Club wasn't much different. Every now and again, a girl would come in with a love letter from Katsutoshi meant for Tamaki. The blonde would tense up considerably and kindly ask the 'princess' to tell him that he's still not interested. And after that, Tamaki had ordered Mori-sempai to tack up a sign that specifically tell all girls that if they came in with a love letter, they would be promptly asked to leave.

That had made it stop. For one day.

So now, three days of anxiety later, Kyouya was still on his guard. Not for his sake, but for Tamaki's. He would eat his own notebook before he would allow any club like that claim his King. Yes, _his_ king.

Now Kyouya was in the middle of a very engaging doodle about a certain Katsutoshi and a certain flamethrower named Mr. Fire having a bit of a disagreement. Mr. Fire won, of course, and Tamaki and Kyouya were free to do whatever they wished.

He was also quite pleased with Tamaki for putting his foot down and putting up that sign. No girl in their right mind would want to miss out on a second of Tamaki's romantic speeches, Hunni-sempai's cake eating (which was a national holiday already), Mori-sempai's silent watchful eye over Hunni-sempai, the twincest, and even Haruhi's . . . whatever it was that she did. Kyouya, on the other hand, was content with having no girls watching what he was doing.

But if Tamaki were a girl, he'd definitely make an exception. Possibly.

The doors to the club swung open, causing rose petals to fly in every direction. In walked Hiromasa and Akemi. Akemi wasn't really much of a concern, but Hiromasa was almost as high up on his list as Katsutoshi and Daisuke were.

"I see we've found the right place, my little King," he said in his cool voice that made girls swoon. Apparently this was his new nickname for Tamaki, it seemed. But Kyouya couldn't hate him nearly as much as Katsutoshi because they weren't in the same class. Hiromasa was a 3rd year like Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai.

Holding back a growl, Kyouya placed his pen down to watch the scenes that would soon take place. Obviously, Tamaki would decline their invitation once more, and that stupid Yaoi Club would have to devise a new tactic.

"We're here to deliver this to you, King-sama," Akemi chirped in an annoyingly cute voice. He held out a nicely made letter with his delicate hand. He was a 1st year, therefore being in the same class with Haruhi and Thing 1 and Thing 2. Tamaki hesitated in taking the note. "Ah, it won't bite, King-sama!" He tilted his head to the side with a smile, causing a few of the girls to squeal with cuteness. He was as cute, if not cuter, than Hunni-sempai.

Tamaki uttered a small mutter of thanks before taking the letter and opening it. He did it carefully, like he did everything and read it thoroughly. His eyes widened slightly in some parts, while they narrowed in others. Kyouya didn't like the looks of it one bit.

"Your answer, King-sama?"

Tamaki put down the letter slowly and seemed to think it over for a moment. "Fine. Tell him that I'll attend." Akemi smiled even brighter and turned to Hiromasa.

"Katsutoshi-sama will be pleased with this news, right, Hiro-kun?"

If that wasn't Hunni-sempai's clone gone horribly wrong, then what was?

Hiromasa grinned back and turned. "We'll look foward to seeing you again, my little King."

Once the girls were sure that they were gone, they all turned to Tamaki. "Ah! What did it say?" "Are you friends with Akemi-kun and Hiromasa-kun?" "Did Katsutoshi-kun invite you to join again?" "You said 'yes', right?"

Tamaki sighed deeply. "Nothing like that, princesses. They merely invited me to join them in a friendly lunch and I accepted. I think that it was quite nice of them, actually."

Oh, he said that, but only Kyouya could tell that Tamaki's words were improvised with what he really wanted to say. Nonetheless, he allowed the Host Club to go on about it's routine, everyone trying to act as if nothing had just happened, when in all reality, every fangirls' dream had come true.

When the Host Club ended and Haruhi, the twins, and Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai had left, Tamaki started gathering up a few things. He always tried organizing when he was stressed or upset about something. Kyouya put down his notebook and walked over nonchalantly to Tamaki. "Are you really going to eat with them?" he asked, masking his worry with his devil-may-care attitude.

"What choice do I have, Kyouya? They're going to keep pestering me until I agree, so I should just get this done sooner or later. Besides, they seem nice enough."

A nerve snapped in Kyouya. Tamaki always settled; he never told anyone what he wanted and it was slightly aggravating. "But you don't mean that. You don't want to."

The words came out before he could stop them. Never once had he questioned Tamaki's judgment like that.

"How do you know what I do and don't want?"

_Because I know you_, he wanted to tell him. Instead, Kyouya settled for something flippant. "Because you're a horrible liar."

Tamaki huffed in annoyance. He never truly got angry, but being annoyed was a whole different story. "So? Maybe I have my reasons for having lunch. Did you ever think of that?"

He had made assumptions, if that was the question. "So you want to quit the Host Club?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it."

"And you only care because of the budgets!" Tamaki wasn't mad, he was just frustrated. And Kyouya didn't help much to the situation.

Kyouya kept silent for this round. He wanted to see if Tamaki would cool down or if he would keep going.

"All you care about are those stupid budgets! You don't mind exploiting people because you don't care about anyone but yourself! And you know what, if I did quit-" Tamaki backed off, but there was a look of hurt written on his face. Maybe it was because Kyouya obviously wasn't understanding something, or maybe it was because he had said something that he thought had hurt Kyouya.

"I'm going," Tamaki mumbled before rushing past Kyouya. He didn't look back like he normally did, nor did he attempt to grab the stuff taht he had left behind. And Kyouya just stood there, almost dumbstruck by Tamaki's words.

Maybe he was right about a few things. He didn't mind exploiting people because it did give him more money, but he did care about Tamaki, which that idiot of a King failed to realize.

What reasons would he have for going to lunch with the Yaoi Club?

Tamaki walked quickly. Kyouya was being Kyouya, he figured, and maybe he had said some things that he shouldn't have, but in a way, he knew that it was true. But if that were the case, and if he was mad at Kyouya, why would he be going to such degrading extremes to help him?

He didn't have time to think about that right now; the club was waiting for him. Daisuke, Makoto, Yoshi, Hiromasa, Akemi, and of course, Katsutoshi. A smile flashed across his face when he saw Tamaki approaching. "I see. So Hiromasa-sempai and Akemi-chan weren't lying. If that's the case, then I believe that you agree to joining?"

Tamaki thought about the note, thought about the Host Club, and he thought about Kyouya. Yes, he was mad at Kyouya right now, but that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, he had to do this. _For_ Kyouya.

"Yes."

**A.N.: Ooh, cliffhanger. What will Tama-chan do? What will Kyou-chan do? What will I do? Hopefully, Lovers Revenge can give me some more awesome ideas for this story 'cause this is pretty fun to write! **

**Oh yeah, so far, my fav OC is Akemi-chan. He's just so cute that I love to write about him. He and Makoto-kun remind me of a character that I am writing for a novel that I'm working on. So, I really like the Yaoi Club so far!**

**Please review and I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Well, I would definitely still like to thank Lovers Revenge for the upbeat responses and help, and I would also like to thank Raven Samantha Byron, TheNewgReEcE, and Vampyric Death1322 for all of their help, too! Everyone has been so encouraging lately that I really want to work on this story to the best of my ability!**

It really wouldn't be that bad, Tamaki figured. Makoto, Yoshi, Akemi, and Daisuke really weren't that bad. Actually, Daisuke was the one who had got him into this mess, but he hadn't made any recent advances, so beggars couldn't be choosers. The two that he really worried about were Hiromasa and Katsutoshi. Hiromasa always had that stupid petname of his, and Katsutoshi figured that because he was president, he was allowed to spend the most time with Tamaki.

Which did sort of make sense.

But it was still wrong! Tamaki wasn't some sort of plaything, and he didn't enjoy having to spend time with this stupid Yaoi Club. It was still better, though, than what could've happened. And there was no way that Tamaki could ever forgive himself if something like that got out, and it was all his fault.

Especially when it pertained to Kyouya. He probably wouldn't have gone to such extremes if it was anyone _but_ Kyouya. Maybe if it were Haruhi, but she was quite capable of handling that sort of thing on her own. Kyouya was, too, but it made no difference to Tamaki because they were best friends. Even if they were mad at each other.

What was worse- Tamaki wasn't mad. He would've already apologized to Kyouya by now if Katsutoshi hadn't taken up all of his time with such senseless conversation.

"Tamaki?" Katsutoshi asked, startling the young blonde from his thoughts. Tamaki's head instinctly looked up from the chair (which was quite comfy) that he was sitting on and looked up at the president of the club. Katsutoshi smiled an almost fake one, probably about to make up some remark about Tamaki's wonderful curls or his striking eyes that reminded him of violet . . . things . . . Tamaki had been too grossed out to notice what exactly he had said. "You know, your hair is just so fun! I would love nothing more to run my fingers through it . . ." He said something else, but Tamaki had already blocked him out. He was thinking about other things, things like Kyouya.

Kyouya had never run his fingers through Tamaki's hair, though it would have been very nice. He had given Tamaki a massage before, and that was perfect. Truth be told, Kyouya had awesome hands.

"Tamaki?"

"Hmmm . . . ?"

He wasn't it the mood to talk to Katsutoshi, but he didn't want to be rude. He looked around the room to see Akemi sitting beside Makoto and chattering about some useless show on TV, and Yoshi was attempting to ignore Hiromasa about how lovely Tamaki looked when he was trying to avoid him. Daisuke just stared at Tamaki and Katsutoshi; it was slightly creepy.

"You seem to be deep in thought. Care to expand?" His words were gentle, like velvet, and they made Tamaki feel calm. He knew that he shouldn't because it didn't seem right, but for just a split second, Tamaki wanted nothing more than to just sit there and actually pretend that he was interested in this club. Because for just a split second, he was.

"It was nothing, actually. You were saying about my hair?" Tamaki asked, smiling. He wanted to be complimented because it made him feel better. Kyouya had never complimented his looks, no matter how much he got jealous about someone else hitting on Tamaki. Kyouya didn't like to show interest in someone like that, especially not Tamaki. And he just didn't understand why! He hadn't done something to offend him, had he?

Katsutoshi's smile seemed more genuine this time, like he was going to enjoy talking about Tamaki. Maybe Tamaki didn't feel about Katsutoshi the same way that he did about Kyouya, but . . .

He also didn't feel about Kyouya the same way that he did about Katsutoshi.

Tamaki really had quit the Host Club, and although he hadn't told anyone, it was Kyouya's fault. He had been too harsh with his words with Tamaki. Kyouya knew that Tamaki hated fighting, but he had insisted on being right, as he always did, and as a result, the King of the Host Club had left. The girls were disappointed, but Haruhi tried to make the best of it, thought she was obviously worried herself. Hunni-sempai didn't really say anything, but it was evident that he and Mori-sempai felt the same.

The twins seemed the same. They had kept on with their act, the one where they pretended to be . . .

Gay.

That was it. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? He had been so blind to the simple solution! "Hikaru. Kaoru." The two words were like casting some sort of demonic spell; you couldn't take them back. In the blink of an eye, the two were standing in front of Kyouya with salutes in an almost mocking sort of way. Now he understood why they annoyed Tamaki so much.

"Eh?" They spoke in unison, causing the girls to smile.

"I have an important mission for just the two of you," Kyouya told them, a smile playing at his lips. If they could at least get Tamaki to speak to him, that'd be fine. He just needed to explain himself, and then Tamaki would realize that Kyouya hadn't meant all those mean things that he had said, so then they'd make up (and possibly out) and be best friends again, possibly more. It was a full-proof plan, and Kyouya wanted to pat himself on the back for thinking of it. But self-congratulatory pats on the back would have to wait; speaking to Tamaki was so much more important than that. Anything dealing with Tamaki was much more important than that.

"We're listening . . ."

Kyouya whispered something in their ear inaudible to anyone else but them. Kaoru looked to his twin who was smiling at the idea. This caused the other to smile, and they both bobbed their heads up and down. It was funny- it was enjoyable to see how well the two were in sync with each other at every moment.

"No worries. We'll have the Tono back here in no time!"

Tamaki was now holding a conversation with Katsutoshi. It was odd to really see how much of a sense of humor he really had when Tamaki had finally decided to give him a chance, and for the most part, he was actually quite sweet. Yes, a bit cocky, but everyone had things about them that were quite displeasing.

A rehearsed sounding knock on the door interrupted them. Katsutoshi looked to Daisuke, who got up and opened the door. Hikaru and Kaoru stood there, even having a grin on their face. "Ah, we'd like to talk to the Tono," Hikaru told them, walking past Daisuke before even being invited in. "Nice place ya got."

"Hmmm . . . King-sama's friends are here?" Akemi asked cutely, smiling brightly. Yoshi nodded his head, telling them that they were acknowledged.

"It would appear so," Tamaki muttered.

"Well, 'King-sama', we need you to come back to the Host Club. The ladies are thinking about starting a riot, you know," Kaoru told him.

Tamaki nodded. He was glad that Hikaru and Kaoru were there, but in an odd and twisted way, he wasn't. "I bet Kyouya wants to talk." Katsutoshi apparently noticed the tone in his voice.

"Well, you can tell Kyouya-san that Tamaki is now my boyfriend." He signified by planting his lips on Tamaki's.

**A.N.: Well, I know that the ending completely sucked, but you know . . . I guess this chapter's more aimed towards Raven Samantha Byron, so I hope that you like it if you read it! In fact, I hope that EVERYONE enjoyed it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. : Okay, so after reading the final chapter of Ouran, I honestly figured to just cancel the story altogether. I was SO upset with the ending, by the way! But, that just renewed my love for KyouTama, so this is just kind of a slap to the face. Enjoy!**

Katsutoshi parted his lips from Tamaki's slowly, a devious smirk spreading across his face. Tamaki, on the other hand, started a mindless sputtering, ranting rather quickly in French, from what Kaoru could make of it. And speaking of, those two were also quite disturbed. No one ever had done that before, Hikaru nodded, and it would be fine for any other normal human being, but when it was someone as stuck up as Katsutoshi, well, that was just asking for a fight with Kyouya.

"Good thing mother's not here to see this," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. The latter nodded slowly, and the two turned to face the scene.

"What was that?" Tamaki demanded, looking more outraged than anything. He wasn't one for extravagant surprises, despite his nature, and this was certainly something that he wasn't prepared for. He placed a shaky hand to his mouth as a sign that it was off-limits. "I asked you a question!"

Tamaki Suoh was never left unanswered. Despite him being a pushover in most categories, he did not take too fondly to being ignored. Especially when he knew that he had been wronged. It was the inner businessman in him, the twins deducted.

"I was just claiming you." Katsutoshi answered Tamaki's demand so cooly and calmly that it was off-putting just to hear it. Apparently, Tamaki thought the same thing, because he looked ready to scream more rapid French. "I am the first to lay claim, right?"

Oh, his voice was just so full of it, Tamaki fumed inwardly. How dare he, how dare anyone, do such a thing? It was bad enough that he had practically forced Tamaki into this stupid club, but then to go and do something like that to 'lay claim.' How dare he! And he had a good mind to just storm out of there right then and there, leaving everyone in the dust.

In fact, he did.

Tamaki was known as a quick walker. He briskly walked through the hallways, leaving a noticeable trail of ice behind him. He was just so mad at the moment, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to his Host Club and complain to Kyouya about everything. About Katsutoshi, about Hiromasa, maybe even about Makoto! But of course, he had to get upset so easily. But Kyouya didn't know everything. He did exploit people.

But Tamaki was sure that he cared. Otherwise, he would have no reason to put up with Tamaki's antics, and he probably would've just started complaining. But Kyouya was very patient like that.

The former king sat down in an empty classroom to clear his mind. It was far enough away from the Yaoi Club that he could sit there for a few minutes, but it was close enough to the Host Club so that he could go and talk to Kyouya.

So, for the most part, Tamaki felt horrible about starting such a stupid argument. He got up to apologize but ran into something. "Sorry, I-"

"Where you going, my little king?" Hiromasa asked, closing the door behind him. Despite his immediate trembling, Tamaki kept a stern, upset face and walked towards the older student.

"Back to the Host Club." Tamaki was inwardly forcing himself to be bold, but he knew that he couldn't keep up such a facade for much longer. "I'm very grateful for all that you and your club has done to accomodate me thus far, but I realize that I belong in my club. Please don't make me repeat that to your President."

Hiromasa smirked. "I don't really know how Katsutoshi-san got you in the club in the first place, but I was starting to get used to you. But I did hear from a little birdie that it had something to do with blackmail. Am I wrong in my assumptions? Because, if I am, you can go right now. But if you don't, I can relay the message to Katsutoshi-san, and we'll see what happens." Hiromasa whispered this cooly into Tamaki's ear, causing the blonde's blood to run cold.

In the span of a few hours, Tamaki had forgotten all about why he had joined that club because he had actually begun to like it. So he knew that he couldn't leave, but still . . .

"You're right," Tamaki muttered. It came out more as a whisper, which he didn't mean to do, but it still came out that way. Hiromasa's smirk widened slightly, but he didn't reopen the door. "We're going back, right?" He was almost scared to ask such a thing, but the older student didn't move. In fact, he got even closer to the door.

"Sorry, but I can't stand strays."

Kyouya was waiting impatiently in the empty club room, becoming angrier every second with Hikaru and Kaoru's lateness. Before he had a chance to close his notebook and go there himself, however, the twins ran in, each looking slightly distressed.

"Well?"

"We tried, we really did, but then that guy," Hikaru paused, looking for a name, "The President, he totally kissed Tono!"

That did it. Kyouya was going to go after this himself. If you want something done right, he had always been told, pay someone else to do it. But he supposed, for once, that he'd have to do it the commoner way. Himself. "And?" he twitched, packing up his stuff.

"Tono ran." Kaoru cowered slightly behind Hikaru, who cowered slightly behind nothing.

"Which direction?"

"That way."

The twins were pointing in opposite directions, each looking confused at the other. Deeming it fit, Kyouya went the direction that Kaoru was pointing in, seeing it more reliable.

Tamaki inched away slightly, distancing himself from Hiromasa. He knew what could and what probably would happen if he didn't do anything soon, and he tried his best to get to the door. But, of course, being well-knowledged in these sort of questionable situations, Hiromasa wasn't fazed in the slightest. If anything, he saw this as a game. Or a punishment of sorts.

"What's wrong?"

Hiromasa grabbed onto Tamaki's thin wrist, pulling him closer. The younger yelped almost inaudibly and tried to slink out of his grip. Nothing seemed to work, and the used-to-be king soon found himself against the wall. There was nothing rough yet, but the blonde couldn't help but be afraid.

"Nothing," Tamaki breathed in response. He had lost all sense of logic, and now he was merely acting on what was instinct. Instinct told him, that when Hiromasa moved in closer, to duck under his arm and head towards the door. He did so, but when Hiromasa's hold on his wrist didn't loosen, it twisted Tamaki's wrist in a way that it shouldn't be. The blonde gasped out in a quick jolt of pain, but did nothing more to make it obvious.

He lost his balance then and almost went crashing to the ground, but Hiromasa did catch him, meeting his gaze. Hiromasa had a sort of gray tint to his eyes, and they seemed strong but also almost kind. Tamaki knew that he looked quite pathetic at this moment, and that his eyes had to be swimming with fear.

The grip on his arm loosened, and Hiromasa grabbed Tamaki by the waist, still supporting him. He wasn't quite sure whether it was his loss of balance or what it was, but Tamaki still felt the need to be held like that.

The door opened carefully, and Tamaki snapped his gaze to look at Kyouya. The latter seemed upset already, and he quickly pushed Hiromasa out of the way, who in turn let go of the blonde. It was all he took to keep from falling, but he managed. "Kyouya?"

"I see you're doing just fine. I'll leave you to your devices, your Majesty." There was a mocking sort of tone in Kyouya's voice that was almost as off-putting as Katsutoshi's. And that was saying a lot. Kyouya looked over at Hiromasa. "I see you're fine, as well. Carry on, if you must." The ebony-haired turned to leave.

"Kyouya! I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I honestly didn't mean it. I was just upset that you were acting so odd, and I didn't know how to react, and then I got frustrated, but you didn't do anything to help the situation! But I was wrong to think that you were that kind of person, and inwardly, I knew that you wren't, but you can get very close to that at certain times!" Tamaki was, in his own way, apologizing, and being one for public speeches, seemed to drone on with his.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything, but it was a silent sort of forgiveness. And, as relieved as he was, Tamaki was also deeply confused. Kyouya did nothing to apologize for his wrongs. He knew that Kyouya wasn't that sort of type, but they both knew that Tamaki deserved an apology. But he wouldn't bring it up, lest that cause another argument that no one wanted to happen.

Now Hiromasa seemed confused. "So, you're leaving with him? Honestly, I thought I explained it to you."

Tamaki shook his head, smiling lightly. "No, I apologized. As I told you earlier, I'm staying in your club, as instructed, but I am also quite relieved to have made peace with my friend, Hiromasa-sempai. I give you my word that this was my first and only rebellious act. From now on I will be at your club's disposal. Most particularly, Katsutoshi-sama's."

Hiromasa, Tamaki was sure, didn't want to play second fiddle in the club. After such an intense moment, the older probably felt a bit of seniority over the official club president, spending a moment with Tamaki that he hadn't. Seeing this weakness of sorts, Tamaki was doing his best to stir up at least a bit of jealousy in the club. It would make things more interesting for a while. "But you'll be mine afterwards, right?"

"Of course," Tamaki sighed. He didn't want this, not one bit. But still, if he could keep Katsutoshi's attention on him and nothing else for a while, that would play out to his advantage in the end. After all, for Tamaki, the ends always justified the means.

Hiromasa started to walk out, Tamaki in toe. Absentmindedly, Kyouya moved out of the way for the two to pass. Tamaki shot Kyouya a fleeting glance before staring at the ground. The two walked down the hallway, leaving Kyouya still standing in the classroom. Despite having been mad at himself and Tamaki for a short time, he felt even worse than when he had walked in the room.

There was nothing he could do. For some odd reason, Tamaki had been roped into this club, and there was no way of getting him out yet. Stranger still, Tamaki was bound and determined to play on the club's good side, which meant that he was working to get something in return. The only remaining question was what. What would Tamaki go to such great risks to protect? The club practically knew that Haruhi was a girl, and none of the other members of the Host Club had any secrets, to his recollection.

So . . . what?


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: OMG! I just listened to 'Guilty Beauty Love' on Youtube, and since the song is Tamaki's, I totally had to write another chapter. That's just how I roll, you know?**

Tamaki and Hiromasa walked in silence for a full three minutes. The blonde was much too mortified to say anything, and the other was actually rather perturbed. He had, as Tamaki had hoped, taken the bait of seniority over Katsutoshi. There would be a high likelihood that an argument would soon erupt between the two.

Which might prove useful.

Oh, but Tamaki was too kind to be involved in quarrels that revolved around him! He would never want to bring any ill-will or bad feelings upon anyone! Not him.

Yes, well . . . Tamaki wasn't in the greatest of moods. So, the plan was in motion.

He would just have to play his cards right. Being the heir of the Suoh family, Tamaki knew how to be cut-throat without being sabotaged himself. Kindness did not give one prosperity, nor did it find one favor with those higher up. Charisma. It was all about charisma. So, if he had to be a bit sneaky to get a particular goal, then he was prepared to be the new James Bond.

"Do you have any hobbies, Tamaki?" Hiromasa asked cooly. This was the first time that he had ever actually used 'Tamaki' as an address. Sure, it had a nice ring to it, but Kyouya certainly made the name sound even better.

The blonde snapped his head up, meeting the seniors' steely gaze. "I play piano."

"I see. Are you good?"

Now, Tamaki did not brag. He was a humble, honest, and just teenager who only hoped for a better worl-

"Quite."

Screw humility.

Hiromasa laughed. "Well, aren't we confident? As it happens, our club is in possession of a fine piano. I, of course, know nothing about different brands. But it looks well-made. Care to try it?"

Considering the offer, Tamaki instinctively rubbed his wrist. The sharp pain had been replaced by a dull ache, but it was enough to hinder his flexibility for a few hours. "I would like to, but you seemed to have twisted by wrist," he answered a bit reluctantly. Actually, Tamaki thought, he would give anything to lay his hands on a brand new piano.

Those were the best. For one thing, they sounded expenentionally better. For another, they looked so much more refined. And that had attracted more attention than a worn one.

"Truly sorry, my little king. Does it hurt too bad?"

"No, it's f-" Tamaki was cut off as Hiromasa swung around and gently grasped the injured wrist. Being so tall, the older teen bent down quickly and placed his lips gently on Tamaki's pale skin. Hiromasa's eyes were set directly on Tamaki's gaze, causing the blonde to squirm. His hand tingled with the warm touch, but he did nothing to pull away.

"And it seems that we're here," Hiromasa announced, standing up straight. He opened the door slowly, being met by Akemi.

"King-sama! Hiro-chan! Welcome back!" the small boy announced, running inside the club room. The two followed, each hesitant to meet eyes with the other. "Oh, I just knew you'd come back, King-sama! Hiro-chan's got a talent of persuasion, you know."

Akemi led Tamaki into the back of the room and sat down at a table with a sigh. "Ah, Katsu-kun got our new piano ready and everything! Do you play, King-sama? I do, but not as good as I hear that you do. I hear that you can play almost anything! But those are just rumors, of course." The kid finally stopped to take a breath, and Tamaki wasn't quite sure what question had actually been asked.

"I'm okay."

Hiromasa smirked. "Really, now. You told me that you were quite good at it."

Despite his normally polite manners, Tamaki held up his wrist once more. "I normally _am_ rather good, but you still seem to forget that you practically twisted my wrist off!"

Akemi made a face directed towards Hiromasa. "That's so mean, Hiro-chan! What if Katsu-kun found out? You'd be in a lot of trouble then, and I don't want you to get into trouble." The small boy looked up when he heard the door open. "Katsu-kun! Welcome back!"

Katsutoshi smiled gently and made his way towards Tamaki. "Glad to see you've returned, Tamaki. I was starting to wonder if you were just going to abandon us, but I see that Hiromasa talked some sense into you. Good work, by the way." Hiromasa nodded in thanks. "Ah, would you care to try your hand at the piano? I've been dying to hear you play, and I actually acquired this piano specifically for that reason."

The piano looked quite tempting. It was made out of a very dark type of wood, with white keys that stood out starkly in comparison. There wasn't a single scratch on it, unlike the Host Club's piano, which Tamaki had accidentally injured once. He wanted to play it so bad and found himself starting to ignore the slight ache in his wrist. It wasn't really that bad, he argued with himself, trying everything in his power to convince his body to play only one song. And then, he inwardly promised, he would never touch the thing again. Not until he got back to the Host Club, of course.

He chose that as a good solution and cracked his fingers, preparing them for quite the strenuous activity. He sat himself at the bench with a flourish, deciding that he didn't even need sheet music to play.

Tamaki was smart, but he didn't have a photographic memory like Kyouya. When it came to music, however, he found himself excelling in even the hardest of pieces. Now, he was human, and he would occasionally mess up, but those instances were few and far between. He adjusted his body once more on the bench before starting to play.

Music came so naturally to him, it seemed. And it was only when he was playing the piano that Tamaki could properly reason things in his mind. He thought of the Host Club and of Kyouya, realizing that he was not even mad at his best friend. Still upset, of course, but he could never be mad at Kyouya. He had been, after all, one of his first friends and that was a sort of bond that just couldn't be replaced. His mind wandered to _this_ club, and while he enjoyed the company of Yoshi and even Akemi, Katsutoshi and Hiromasa kind of scared him. They were friendly, but perhaps too much for comfort.

Tamaki was quite annoyed to find that no matter what he chose to dwell on, he couldn't stop himself from going back to Kyouya. A sudden pang of guilt overcame his thoughts, causing him to focus only on that one feeling. His hand slipped unceremoniously from the keyboard, and Tamaki stopped playing altogether. His hand fell limply to his side, every part of him trying to rationalize why he even felt this way about Kyouya. They were friends, of course, but this feeling just seemed to be so much more than that.

Annoyingly, Katsutoshi knelt down to Tamaki's level. "Is something wrong?"

"No, the piano's fine, it's just . . ." Just what? No matter how much he tried to tell himself that it was because his hand hurt, Tamaki knew that it was not the case. "I just have a lot on my mind, I suppose." He offered a weak smile at Katsutoshi. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel much like playing."

The smile was returned. "You don't have to apologize, you know. After all, it's perfectly normal to feel a bit out of sorts right now. You're not used to this sort of scenario, and I completely sympathize. But, and you've got to trust me on this, you _will_ learn to enjoy our company. I promise that Hiromasa does not bite, despite popular belief."

"He only kisses . . ." Tamaki mumbled, not even realizing that he had said it.

"Excuse me?"

Tamaki shot his head up in surprise. "That is, uh . . ."

Without giving him a second to explain himself, a sort of rage seemed to take over Katsutoshi. He did not appear to be overly angry, but he was trembling. "Hiromasa, what exactly is the rule about my choice?"

"I don't have to answer you."

Tamaki didn't know why, but it was at that moment that he stood in between the two. "Please! Don't fight! I only meant on the hand! See, when I left, I ended up falling down the steps and hurting my wrist! Hiromasa came to help me and saw that it was hurt. So, he kissed my wrist to make it feel better."

Lame as the excuse might be, it was still enough to calm Katsutoshi down. "Well, Hiromasa, you had better hope that this was the predicament."

**A.N.: Ooh. How exciting. Kidding, but I am really happy with the feedback that I've gotten on this story. So much, in fact, that I considered dropping it but decided to keep it! Thanks for all the encouragement, and I hope that you all review and enjoy it!**


	7. Announcement

Alright, here's the thing - I'd love to redo this story! I mean, I am FLOORED by the positive reviews (54 - dang!), but I don't think that I did you guys ANY sort of justice with this story! So, since it's summer, and I am going to an anime convention soon, I'd be more than happy to rewrite this entire story. You know, correct grammar, add more detail - that sort of stuff. I can't even promise that I would update often AT ALL, but I think that it would be worth a shot. If you'd like this (and if you're even still reading), I'd love your feedback! Thanks so much for putting up with me!


End file.
